Adventure in The World
by Author Kentang
Summary: Hanya berkisah seorang anak yg dirawat oleh seorang Dewa... Bagaimana kah petualangannya di dunia yg tidak normal dan sanat aneh ini? Check This Out... Abal, Ooc, Gaje, EYD tak beraturan, Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame :p


Disclaimer:

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD by Ichie Ishibumi

Rate : M

Genre : Romance and Adventure and Other

Pairing : Naruto x ...

Warn: Typo, OOC, abal, Jelek DLL

_**Don't like Don't read :p**_

Dunia ini memiliki banyak misteri yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Para manusia berpikir bahwa hanya mereka lah yang mendiami dunia ini, heh sungguh naif.

Dunia ini didiami juga oleh 3 Fraksi makhluk Akhirat dan para dewa-dewi serta makhluk mitologi lainnya. Mereka hidup di alam yang berlainan dengan manusia, maka dari itulah para manusia tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Para manusia berperang untuk mempertahankan diri mereka, mereka tidak menyadari sebab dan akibat yang akan ditimbulkan oleh peperangan. Peperangan hanya akan menimbulkan kebencian di hati sesama mereka.

Apakah hanya manusia yang mengalami hal yang bernama peperangan? Heh... TIDAK!

Para 3 kubu akhirat pun mengalami hal itu. Mereka adalah Fraksi Malaikat yang dipimpin oleh _Kami , _Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang dipimpin oleh seorang Gubernur, dan Fraksi Iblis yang dipimpin oleh Maou.

_**(At war of three faction)**_

Saat ini sedang terjadi peperangan antara 3 fraksi akhirat, peperangan mereka menyebabkan bencana di dunia. Seperti tsunami, gempa bumi, dan bencana lainnya di bumi manusia.

Dan disaat itu terjadi sesuatu yang sangat menggemparkan. Yaitu, tewasnya pemimpin dari 3 fraksi yaitu _**Kami-sama, Gubernur pertama malaikat jatuh, dan Maou Satan.**_

Heh... sungguh lucu memang _Kami-sama _terbunuh oleh makhluk ciptaannya sendiri. Tapi, memang itulah yang terjadi.

.

.

.

_**(Unknown place.)**_

Di suatu tempat, ada yang melihat peperangan 3 Fraksi itu dari jauh. Dan yang melihat itu adalah seorang Dewa yang bernama _Jashin._

"Wow para makhluk itu masih terus berperang... hahaha... ini sungguh benar-benar menarik". Ucap _Jashin _sambil melihat pertempuran para 3 Fraksi.

"Ne, _Jashin-sama _apa yang sedang anda lihat?". Disebelahnya ada seorang bocah berambut pirang dan berumur 13 tahunan bertanya.

"Oh Naru-kun? Hahaha... itu adalah peperangan antara 3 fraksi, sungguh bodoh mereka". Jawab _Jashin _pada bocah yang disebut Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Oh begitu". Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hmmm...? Wow! Apa itu?". Ujar _Jashin _dengan agak terkejut.

"Hm? Nande _Jashin-sama?". _Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hahaha... nandemonai... hanya saja aku terkejut melihat _Kami _meniadakan dirinya". Jawab _Jashin._

"Maksud anda _Jashin-sama?". _Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Coba kau lihat"

_Jashin _pun memperlihatkan keadaan peperangan 3 Fraksi. Disitu terlihat _Kami _terbunuh.

"Hah? Bagaimana _Kami-sama _bisa terbunuh _Jashin-sama?". _Tanya Naruto bingung

"Entahlah, tidak mungkin dia terbunuh dia hanya pergi". Jelas Jashin singkat.

Bocah itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, bocah pirang bermata _blue sapphire _berumur 13 tahun itu adalah manusia yang dititipkan oleh orang tua nya kepada Dewa _Jashin _karena orang tuanya adalah pengikut setia _Jashin _tetapi mereka mati dibunuh oleh Dewa _Loki _dari mitologi _Norse _karena mereka membantah perintah _Loki. _Sedangkan Naruto sudah mereka titipkan kepada _Jashin _sejak bayi agar dia menjadi pengikut setianya seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Dewa _Jashin _pun melihat ke arah Naruto, "Hey Naru, bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa menguasai kemampuanmu? Kalau tidak, kau bukan pengikutku hehehe..." Tanya _Jashin _diselingi tawa kekehan.

Naruto mengangguk "Hm, tentu saja _Jashin-sama _aku sudah bisa menguasai kemampuan _Vodoo _dan kemampuan jantungku!" Jawab Naruto dengan semangat dan cengirannya.

_Jashin_ pun menepuk dan mengacak surai bocah pirang itu. "Bagus, kau memang pengikut setiaku, hahaha..."

"Karena kau sudah menguasai kemampuan itu ayo akan kuajak kau jalan-jalan." Tambahnya.

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana _Jashin-sama?" _Tanya Naruto bingung.

_Jashin _pun memperlihatkan wajah tersenyum yang aneh. "Ke surga para lelaki Naru, eheuhuehue..." tawa nya nista.

Naruto yang paham itu pun ikut tersenyum nista juga. "Eheuhuehue... kita akan kemana lagi _Jashin-sama? _Kemarin kita sudah mengunjungi Oppai Club kalau sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Yosh! Kita akan mengunjungi _Dewi Aphrodite!" _Ucap _Jashin _dengan semangat.

"YOSH! AYO KITA PERGI! Eheuhuehue..." Ucap mereka bersamaan. #beuh_mesum #plakk

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu para 3 fraksi mulai melakukan perdamaian sementara. Para Malaikat yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Archangel tertinggi setelah ditinggalkan oleh-Nya membawa para anggota fraksinya ke Surga, para Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis pun melakukan hal yang serupa.

Fraksi Malaikat yang telah ditinggalkan-Nya mulai dipimpin oleh sang Seraph tertinggi yaitu Michael, dan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh mulai memilih gubernur mereka yang baru yang bernama Azazel.

.

.

.

.

.

Fraksi Iblis mengalami perseteruan dimana para keturunan asli _Maou lama _yang berniat memimpin dan memulai perang kepada Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Para Iblis muda menentang hal tersebut, karena perang yang telah lalu telah menghilangkan banyak populasi para Iblis.

Perang saudara pun tak tercegah, para pasukan Iblis dibawah pimpinan keturunan _Maou lama _melawan para kelompok Iblis muda yang bernama _Anti Maou lama._

Setelah beberapa tahun perang itu pun usai, yang dimenangkan oleh para Iblis _Anti Maou lama. _Setelah itu dipilihlah 4 Pemimpin Iblis _(Yondai Maou). _Sirzech Gremory yang menduduki posisi sebagai Maou Lucifer, Serafall Sitri yang menduduki posisi sebagai Maou Leviathan, Ajuka Astaroth yang menduduki posisi sebagai Maou Beelzebub, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas yang menduduki posisi sebagai Maou Asmodeus.

.

.

.

.

_**(Jashin Place)**_

Tampak _Jashin _dan Naruto sedang duduk santai didalam sebuah istana di langit. Istana itu adalah salah satu istana milik _Jashin._

"Naruto." Panggil _Jashin _kepada seorang pemuda pirang dihadapannya. "Ada apa _Jashin-sama?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau berpikir untuk bertualang mengelilingi dunia ini?" Tanya _Jashin. _"Hmmm... aku pernah berfikir seperti itu sih." Jawab Naruto jujur. Karena dia sangat ingin melihat dunia ini sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mengabulkan keinginanmu. Tapi aku yang akan menentukan tempatnya." Ucap Jashin sambil tersenyum. "Benarkah? Jadi dimana aku akan ditempatkan?" Ujar Naruto dengan antusias.

"Aku menempatkanmu di Kota Kuoh. Aku ingin kau bersekolah di SMA Kuoh dan aku sudah mendaftarkanmu disana, agar kau bisa beradaptasi dengan sebangsamu" Jawab _Jashin. _"Kuoh? Jepang ya? Kapan aku berangkat dan dimana aku tinggal?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Besok kau akan berangkat ke sana, masalah tempat tinggal kau akan tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolahmu agar dekat" Ucap Jashin sambil tersenyum dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto. "Baiklah _Jashin-sama." _Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya..." _Jashin _menghentikan ucapannya. "Ada apa _Jashin-sama?" _Tanya Naruto.

"...Jangan pernah melupakan ajaranku, dan kencanilah perempuan sebanyak mungkin eheuhuehue..." Ucap Jashin sambil tersenyum nista. Sedangkan Naruto langsung memberikan jempol dan senyum nista nya, "Tentu saja _Jashin-sama _ajaranmu tidak akan pernah kulupakan eheuhuehue..."

"Dan juga... Persembahkan korban untukku untuk sebulan sekali ya, terserah dari ras manapun." Ucap Jashin dengan nada serius. "Baik _Jashin-sama," _Ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(Keesokan Harinya, SMA KUOH)**_

"Hmmm...? jadi ini Sekolah baruku? Lumayan besar." Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang emas cerah berpakaian ala SMA KUOH berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil melihat ke arah dalam sekolah tersebut.

Pemuda itu adalah Naruto, sambil tersenyum mengabaikan para perempuan yang menatapnya karena wajah tampan dan aura karismatik yang menguar dari badannya.

'_Kuoh, semoga ada hal yang menarik..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_Hmmmm... yo saya kembali merilis fic disini, oh ya maaf kalo chap ni pendek, nulis lewat hp lagi hehehe... kompi masih rusak soalnya... thanks kalo dah baca..._

_Mohon reviewnya ya~_

_Gk nerima flame... :p_


End file.
